1. Technical Field
This disclosure is directed to integrated circuits (ICs) and more particularly, to circuitry used in conjunction with static random access memories (SRAMs) and operation of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Static random access memories (SRAMs) are widely used in integrated circuits (ICs). Applications of SRAM in ICs includes caches, register files, buffers, and so forth. Advantages of SRAM include a higher density than flip-flops along, faster speeds than dynamic random access memories (DRAMs), while not requiring the refresh cycles used to maintain information in a DRAM.
When a unit including an SRAM is first powered on (either initially or when returning to an active state from a sleep state), the SRAM may be initialized. Initialization of an SRAM may include writing predetermined data to each address therein. For example, during the initialization, a functional circuit block may write all logic 0's to each address in a correspondingly coupled SRAM. The data may be written into the addresses sequentially (i.e. one address after another) until data has been written into all addresses of the SRAM. Thereafter, normal operations utilizing the SRAM may commence.